


Marvin Doesn't Share My Devotion To Style

by OrdinaryVanity



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, and just like....the lightest of angst, this is based off the rp discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryVanity/pseuds/OrdinaryVanity
Summary: Marvin finds a questionable clothing item of Whizzer's in his closet.





	Marvin Doesn't Share My Devotion To Style

At some point in the morning, Whizzer knew that something was going to go wrong. An unprompted inkling of dread, a slight shiver down his spine, for reasons beyond his grasp. He shrugged it off as a rare bout of anxiety at the thought of his boyfriend taking him on a date, or perhaps at the new school year fast approaching. 

After a solid hour of alternating between multiple (very fashionable) outfits, obsessively checking his hair and his watch, and tidying up his room, _finally_ the doorbell sounded, and Whizzer had to try not to knock over furniture in his haste to get the door open. Across the threshold stood Marvin, with all his gangly limbs, wind-mussed hair, (frankly egregious clothing choice, Whizzer couldn't help but tack on internally with a grimace) and blushing face. Unconsciously, Whizzer's tongue flicked over his lips at the sight of his boyfriend before him. Marvin swallowed thickly.

"You look wonderful, Whiz," the shorter man choked out, once again blown away by his apparent luckiness. The boy before him preened, unabashedly soaking up the praise like a flushed rose in the sunlight. And he _was_ flushed; Whizzer, cheeks slightly pink, standing on the doorstep with his hand in his hair and love in his eyes; to Marvin, no one had looked ever looked more beautiful.

Whizzer cleared his throat, breaking his and the other boy's tranquil trance of affection. "We should. Probably get going, so we don't miss the movie, Marv," he said, surreptitiously trying to break the gaze between his eyes and the dark storm of his companion's. At last, Marvin broke the stare.

To his credit, he only floundered for a second before offering up his arm, knowing full well how much the taller boy liked being shown off. "Mr. Brown, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the theatre tonight?" Marvin asked, an _incredibly_ snotty voice in place, knowing full well it would make Whizzer smile. And smile Whizzer did, a slight giggle escaping before he fixed his expression into an equally mock-snotty one, exiting, closing, and locking the door behind him, before taking Marvin's proferred arm.

"Why Mr. Lake, I do declare!" Whizzer exclaimed in mock surprise, allowing some of his deep seated, deeply repressed southern accent to slip through. The two, arm in arm, continued their gentle flirting and banter all the way to the theatre.

*****

To be fair, the movie wasn't all bad, but as the two love birds in the back row, Whizzer and Marvin had more fun making fun of it and necking in the shadows than actually watching it. It ran long though, and after dealing with late night traffic both at the theatre and in the streets, it was well past 12 when they arrived at Whizzer's house. More than realising the late time, Whizzer concluded it would be a Bad Boyfriend Move to allow Marvin to drive the additional 15 minutes home, and instead invitited him in.

As they stumbled through the front door, exhausted but glowing, Whizzer took the opportunity to text his mother, who was out on a business trip, that Marvin would be staying the night. Well used to Marvin making frequent appearances at their house, Ms. Brown consented, merely throwing in a motherly, "Don't forget protection!" text. At this, Whizzer audibly groaned, causing his sleepy lover to look up in confusion.

"Just texting my mom, she says you're clear to stay over tonight, " Whizzer explained with a wink, causing Marvin to flush and chuckle, despite his obvious exhaustion due to the late hour. Marvin, acting on a rare spur of the moment, grabbed at the taller boy's waist and quickly spun him around, planting a soft kiss on his pretty face. Shocked, but not one to be overdone, Whizzer responded quickly, reaching a hand up to cup Marvin's cheek and deepening the kiss.

A few passionate moments later and Whizzer broke the kiss, wrapping his long long arms around Marvin in a tight embrace and leaning his head on his lover's shoulder. "I would literally love to, but I'm too tired Marv," he complained. Marvin chuckled in reply, returning the embrace around Whizzer and holding it for several long minutes, before it became apparent that Whizzer was actively falling asleep on him. Exasperated but enamored, he took the opportunity to navigate them into his boyfriend's bedroom. 

"Rain check, then? Marvin joked, manuvering his sleepy lover out of his shirt and pants, knowing he'd be pissed if he woke up in them. Whizzer hummed in lieu of reply, his eyelids drooping shut. Suddenly a thought occurred to Marvin, and he peered around the room before finally turning back to his prone companion. "Uh Whiz? Can I borrow something?" he asked, not having brought any sleep-worthy clothing with him.

"There should be somethin' in th' closet," Whizzer slurred from his position on the bed, eyes fully closed and accent thicker than ever. Amusedly, he turned his attention to the closet, and began carefully rifling through it in search of something sleep worthy. Finally, he found a pale yellow t-shirt, the back emblazoned with a rainbow cowboy and the words "Yippy...I'm gay...Motherf#@&*r." Marvin snorted as soon he saw it, but in spite of his lack of choices he donned it anyway, shedding his trousers and opting to wear just boxers to bed. Finally, _finally_ he turned out the lamp and slipped into bed beside his boyfriend, who immediately latched onto him, despite still firmly being in the clutches of sleep. Marvin smiled, returning the embrace and quickly falling into a deep sleep.

*****

Bright ribbons of sunlight cut through his curtains to shine directly on his face, and with a yawn, Whizzer awoke, staring sleepily at the ceiling and raising an arm to block his face from the sun's watchful glare. Or, he tried to anyway- it seemed that arm was trapped under Marvin's still sleeping form, which in turn was half trapped under the covers. Whizzer turned his head to admire his sleeping lover, but instead of blissfully watching his gentle face and still-mussed hair, he was greeted by a ghost from his past.

 _'How the hell did he find that shirt?! It was put up in a secret corner in my clos....oh my God he looked through my closet last night'_ Whizzer realised with a start. He began to fret, thinking of ways he could get the shirt off of Marvin without waking him. Unfortunately, the increased movement in the bed roused his companion from the depths of unconsiousness, and as Marvin blearily opened his eyes, Whizzer froze. Seeing the horrorstruck gaze in his lover's eyes, Marvin immediately went on high alert. 

"Whiz? What's wrong, babe?" Marvin asked, concerned. Whizzer, freeing his arm, gestured in a way that unconvincingly meant nothing was wrong. 

"It's nothing! Nothing at all," he lied, eyes unconsciously flicking between Marvin's face and the shirt. Marvin, noticing the movement, felt his shoulders untense as he realised precisely what the 'danger' was.

"Nothing at all, huh? Nothing to do with how, 'yippy, you're gay....motherfucker'?" Marvin asked. Whizzer flushed deep crimson in reply, and Marvin knew he hit the nail on the head. "Whiz, I love you, and if it really bothers you so much I'll take the shirt off, no problem. Ok?" he said, reaching a hand out to rub his boyfriend's arm reassuringly. 

Whizzer looked away, still pink in the face. "You can keep it on if you want...it's just that that shirt was my first act of freedom before my dad kicked me out. Wearing that, and I know it sounds silly, but wearing that was the first time I could really be myself, y'know?" 

Marvin's face softened, and he smiled at Whizzer, briefly pecking him on the cheek. "It's not silly, Whiz. Honestly, I wish that...that my parents would let me...be myself too," Marvin smiled sadly. Whizzer commiseratingly smiled back at him, an understanding look in his eyes.

"It's ok, Marvin, I understand. Thank you," he said, pulling the shorter boy into a hug. Marvin, shaking off the aura of melancholy, nestled in his lover's embrace, snuck in a quick peck to Whizzer's lips, but the mood was shattered by Whizzer pulling back, his nose crinkling in distaste. "Really Marv, morning breath? Have _some_ shame," he said, part offended, part teasing, part affectionately, but all Whizzer. 

Marvin sunk back into the plush covers, and into his lover's embrace, and once again, both were content.

**Author's Note:**

> THE SHIRT:  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/347139860605435905/349044930447933452/tumblr_ov08i5C2B91rgxah5o1_1280.png
> 
> THANKS TO THE RP DISCORD theyre my main inspiration for this!!! If you wanna join feel free to message me on here or on my tumblr trans-solid-snake !
> 
> Also!! this pertains to my southern whizz hc, wherein whizzer's parents divorced ages ago, his dad got custody and moved back to mississippi, whizzer was disowned when he came out, and then he moved back up to ny to live in with his mom. again, if u have any questions abt it go ahead and ask!
> 
> PS: bonus points to anyone who spots the great comet reference ;)


End file.
